


It's Been A Long Time

by WhoresAndWine



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoresAndWine/pseuds/WhoresAndWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracula had a lover when he was still with pulse, before he was turned. She knew him as the infamous Vlad the Impaler. When she was told he died, she set off from Romania and turned to find the gift of the darkness, believing it would solve all her issues, leaving her ageless as she would later find out her old lover has done the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Change

Dawn was claiming the sky and air, as pink shades of beauty rose from the dark horizon. She couldn't sleep all night, as she never could. Anyu (Mother in Hungarian) always called her the night owl, or the denevér (bat) as a child. Virág peeked her head outside her bedroom window into the cold brisk winter air one last time before the sun overtook the land. She used to love how the sun felt on her skin, how warm it was in the summer time. Outside constantly, embracing the days that never seemed to end. But that was a lifetime ago, and now her life was never ending. It was pleasant, but also unpleasant at times, the thought or the basic fact.

'Let's not start thinking, it will drive you insane.' Virág told herself.

Maybe it was time I got some sleep before I would head out on my trip, she planned. Of coarse sleep wouldn't come easy. There was always something on her restless mind and it cursed her from a goodnights sleep. So instead she stayed up packing for an hour or two. 

The entire day she daydreamed, her imagination running wild as she, creating amazing stories out of thin air.  
'I will write these down one day.' She vowed to herself outloud. Sometimes she spoke and had conversations with herself, as if another person would be in the room with her. Most of her life she had been lonely as she came, and there had been many things she had not experienced in her four hundred and fourty years of life and it ate her up inside. Though she had never admitted it or thought too much about it, otherwise it would dispirit her.

Midnight sounds reclaimed the land, faster than she realised. Wolves howled out and the moon's reflection brought a beautiful shine in through the open window, lighting up the room easily. Getting lost in thoughts makes time fly, which Virág clearly took advantage of.

The carriage waited outside and punctually as requested. The paticent driver dismounted the carriage with a lantern to greet and help with baggiage, but she could take care of herself. Quickly glancing around her suroundings before entering the carriage. She would be leaving her home and this would be the last time she would rest her eyes upon it for now. But she was dying for a change, whether it was pleasant or unpleasant.

Hungarian winters were not as harsh, or uninviting as the far north. Virág had remembered how brutal it had been when she travelled up there for the 'gift' that she was told she could find there. An alchemist told her, gave her a map and everything, he was interested in if the tales were true. The man seemed to be intrigued in the dark subject, there was definitely something different about the man, she recalled.

It was such a long time ago, felt like a lifetime, or six lifetimes ago. Flashbacks reaccured of the trouble she went through to find the man, the lord, the creature of the gift that would clench on to her life for an eternity, as long as she lived. Her pale-smooth, milk-white skin hasn't aged a bit since she was infested with the Lord's blood, and nobody would know that, nobody she knew that still lived.

Folk would assume she was about twenty-two or twenty-three, at least that was when the blood claimed her. Astonishing that she would never age on the outside. Pale skin was just normal here, in winter there was almost little to no sunlight. In the summer, Virág just resided to colder climates, protecting her sunlight sensitive skin.

Four hundred and fourty years ago brought into this very earth, technically dying four hundred and eighteen years ago. It felt much longer that that, but she didn't doubt the facts.

The carriage hit a bump and Virág was disturbed of her thoughts. The ride was going to be a long one, so she tried to rest her head to the side of the door to fall asleep... too much thinking, she thought.


	2. In Transylvania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long journey, Virág has finally arrived to the country she left many years ago, bringing back old feelings and memories. She gets extremely messed up when she finds out who has been residing here for many years.

"Milady, we have arrived. We are in Transylvania... beautiful place it seems." The carriage driver's voice woke her to the chilly weather.

"Right, right. Sorry let me get myself together... one minute." Virág stretched her sore legs and reached out her arms. She grabbed her bags and quickly paid the driver on the way out and thanked him for the safe arrival.   
'Ah, Transylvania.' She told herself as she entered through the gates. She was told by some town folk in Budapest that some vampires resided here. Maybe she could make friends of her kind, she thought. She could never trust humans anymore.

The people were not very friendly, they looked hostile, Virág judged by the glares and looks she collected through the town.   
'I take it they don't like visitors?' Asking herself mentally. 'Well clearly not' she almost made herself laugh. But nerves did get to her when they wouldn't take their eyes off of her. 'What are they trying to stare into my soul? Or whats' left of it atleast. Knock yourselfs out, even paint a damn picture if you like.' She widened her eyes out of annoyance and stared blankly at the snowy floor as she strolled through the town, hauling her bags along. A nearby inn was open it seemed, so she casually made her way in.

Settling down in a room and plopping down her bags, she finally took a minute to have some release while she was up. The long travel drained her and she was ready for another sleep, she felt. But it was better if she stayed up, she didn't trust these people. It was so strange being back here in Romania, it had been years since her last visit. It had changed a bit, but not too much, thankfully. She'd be able to find her way like the last time. Loving the country, such a beautiful place, with beautiful memories... memories of her first love.

Virág didn't want to think much about him, yet she was. Protecting herself from unwanted emotions of pain, she didn't want that to surface up again. But worse memories lingered back where she had just left from. Her family had eaten her up the most inside. All because of the man she fell in love with. Was he all that bad?

The infamous Impaler. Vladislaus Dracula the impaler. But he was all gone now, such a long time ago, yet she couldn't find another to love like how she loved him. When he died, that was when she set off from Romania to seek a change. Indeed she found one, and it happened to be the gift.

Startled from the sounds of intrusion and yelling, Virág was pulled from her thoughts as she rushed outside in alert to see what all the commotion was about.

"VAMPIRES!" A man yelled. "It's Marishka! RUN!"

'Vampires. Wow on my first day. Does this happen freqently or what?' Virág asked herself as she stepped outside and shot her eyes to the snowy sky.

People scattered like ants from their errands or whatever they were doing, to seek shelter or a place to hide. Virág the only one still as a board, eyes glued to the sky, trying to spot out the creatures. 

A red-haired creature with wings swooped down to snatch a fearful old man abruptly to toss him into a house. It gave a shrieking sound, of what sounded like a witch, flying around to drive terror into the citizens. It seemed to enjoy the chaos.

"Well that must be one of them." Virág watched her swoop around a few more times before the creature noticed her still, and not driven into terror. The creature charged at her full speed, assuming she was just a human. Right before the creature could fly into her, Virág shot off a red-eyed demonic stare. She quickly backed off, hissing like a snake about to catch pray. She hovered infront of Virág, carefully studying her. 

"Marishka! Have a look at this one! I think she's one of us!" It hissed to her companion.

The second creature swooped down to get a better look at Virág. The creature quickly transformed into a blonde haired beauty, with the most piercing yellow eyes. She was very beautiful, compaired to that horrific transformation. 'Well, its not as bad as mine.' Virág admitted.

"She don't look like one of us." The blonde hissed back at the other.

Virág smirked. "Oh but I am. And much powerful than yourself."

"Who do you think you are? You are speaking to the Master's Brides!" The red-haired vampire shrieked at Virág. 

Virág almost laughed. "Master? Are you bitches? ...Now tell me, just who is your beloved Master?"

The blonde spat at her. "Vladislaus Dracula you fool!"   
Her words made Virág freeze before following out a reply. "Is this some sort of joke?" She replied out of shock.

"Are you stupid? Why would we be joking?!" The blonde yelled at her.

Before Virág could speak a resonse, a black-haired vampire roared from above.

"FINISH HER ALREADY!"

Quickly the red-haired creature cackled and took a swing at her, throwing her back to the cold snowy ground.

"You'll regret this." Virág muttered to herself, picking herself off the floor. 

The blonde haired creature quickly tried to make a hit at her, but Virág clenched her wrist and bit down into her skull like a beast, tearing the scalp from her head. Blood poured out from her head like a fountain, it probably looked horrific. She could taste the coldness of the Vampire's icy blood. By now the people were not only fleeing from the brides, but from herself as well. She had probably transformed, she assumed. Her wings spread from both sides of her, now that she looked to them.   
'Oops.' She thought.

The Brides shrieked like bats being burned, calling out their friend's name, fleeing.

"MARISKKKAA!"  
They flew out, crying for their Master.

'I better get out of her.' Virág suggested as the folk stared a hole into her skull. She dropped the lifeless Vampire, turning it to ashes.


	3. Dracula's Awakening

Count Dracula awoke from his sleep, as he suddenly felt a gust of pain, his bride was killed.  
"Marishka!" He wept aloud as bats screeched and swirled around him, feeling his pain.

His brides hung above him, already waiting for him to awake for his reaction.

Dracula started ranting. "Why don't they leave us alone?"

Both of his brides interrupted him before he could go on.

"Master, it wasn't Anna, or a hunter who killed her..." They whinned to him like children.

Count cocked his head up at them, confused.  
"If it wasn't the Valerious girl, or a hunter, then who?" He demanded to know.

Aleera, the red-haired vampire whimpered out the answer.  
"She is one of us my lord, a vampire."

Dracula averted his eyes from his brides, unsure of what to possibly think.

"A She? And a vampire?" Nothing came to his mind.  
"I want you to show me to her." He finally demanded.

He heard a movement in the dark hallway to the left of him.

Virág slowly stepped towards the opening . "I am right here." Her calm voice echoed the castle, merging from the darkness.   
Dracula's face was frozen and speechless, and his brides hissed at her, for she was a threat.

Virág decided to do the talking. "I see you are walking and talking. I'm not sure if you are truly alive though. But your brides did not lie to me after all. Wow, it has been a very long time, hasn't it?" Virág stopped a few metres from the Count, and locked eyes with him.

'I can't believe it.' She thought to herself. It felt almost like a dream, as she laid eyes upon him.

"Virág..." Count said in a low tone, almost seductively.   
"You're alive... I never thought you'd turn like me." A smile spread across his face, and he opened his arms invitingly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about your bride." She replied bluntly.

"It is no worry, I have you to replace her as my bride now!" He said happily.

She glanced up at the brides, finally addressing their presence, as they shot daggers into her. "I see you have enough brides, Vlad."

"Yes, but I just lost one."

"Two is still not enough? I think its plenty."

"Have you lost feeling for me, Virág?" 

Virág was silent, carefully thinking out a response as she searched Dracula's face.

She had not lost feeling for him, but it has been many years... and his brides...

"What's the matter Virág?" 

"Uh, why don't we speak in private." 

"Yes.. very well. Aleera, Verona... If you would excuse us please..."

They began to question him, innocently, "But Mast-"

Dracula roared, his demonic icy eyes scaring them to whimpering with fear.  
"Please, my brides... do not question me."

They both retreated unhappily, whining to each other.

"Sorry, now that we are alone as you have requested..." The Count started.

"I am here. And I happen to be like you, therefore if you need anything I am here for you."

The Count brought it up again. "So why don't you be one of my brides?"

Virág shook her head unimpressed. "I am not like that."

"Not like what?" He shot back at her, eyes locking with hers.

"I do not share..." Her voice trailed off.

Dracula flashed a smirk, his eyes lighting up as he watched her. He started slowly strolling up to her.  
"You haven't changed have you?"

She watched his feet as he moved up to her, thinking of a response.  
"And have you?" She finally shot back at him, lifting her eyes to relock with his. It felt like a game.

He was already close enough to smell her, almost towering over her. Virág wasn't small, but she suddenly felt small to him.   
"You are the only one who truly knows me, you'll have to be the judge of that." He gave a mocking tone in his response.

His eyes stared right through her, she felt almost naked. He knew her well too, and she was well aware of this. Trying to get out of this situation, she tried to change the subject. "So what have you been doing all these years?" He must of been up to something, it was in his nature.

"Since you asked," He averted his eyes from her, moving to his giant machine, from which midget workers loomed at them from. She just noticed them.

Dracula noticed Virág studying the creatures.  
"Ah, those are my Dwergi workers, Igor is in charge of them as the commander. You see, I am trying to create life, children from this machine."

"You haven't succeeded so far? What is it you need in order to bring life to them?" Questions to feel out the situation was smart, but she didn't want to annoy him.

But he really was not annoyed, he liked talking about his work it seemed.  
"Well, we're hoping a human with werewolf venom running through its veins would set it off."

"And have you found one yet?"

"No, not yet."

"I'll help you acquire one then."

The Count watched her eyes, searching her face for some reading off of her. He was very good at figuring out people, but usually humans. Virág was no human anymore, she might be a different person now for all he knew.

Dracula broke the silence. "Why don't you join me for dinner, a feeding?" He suggested.

"Do I have to tolerate your brides? They don't seem to take a liking to me." Virág bluntly stated.

"It could just be you and me. Like old times, at that camp, remember?" He shot a playful smirk.

"Accept we weren't feeding on human beings, you were just impaling them." She almost laughed at the dry humour.

"Ah, yes I remember those days..." His voice trailed off then it refund its track.  
"But before we set off, I should show you which room you will be staying in, yes?" He said making a hand gesture to which direction he would show her to. She nodded calmly and followed closely behind the Count, casually glancing around the hallways where he lead her through. It was so cold and dark, but it felt comfortable for her eyes. The hallways felt never ending. 'I will definitely get lost here.' She thought to herself.

Dracula finally came to a halt as they reached a large wooden door, that was across from another, she observed. Creaking the door open, a gust of cool air brushed the strings of hair from Dracula's pale face. He turned to the Hungarian girl. 

"Here is your chambers Virág. And my chambers are just right across."

"So if I get lost I can just find you."

"Of coarse, please do. I get awfully bored sometimes, and I'd be happy to pull my thoughts with you." A small smirk curved on the side of his pretty mouth.

"Your brides not entertaining you enough? Are they boring?" She mocked him with a passionless look. 

Dracula sensed the mockery in her tone, he knew how she acted, and this was one of her qualities, it drove him crazy. The way she challenged him, she was never afraid of him, at least she never showed it. Something his brides never dared to do.

"That mouth of yours, hasn't it ever gotten you in trouble?" He wanted to see if she would go for it. Playing with her, as he flashed off a small smirk.

"Trouble that I can manage." She lifted her head up confidently, ignoring his smirk. 'I am too tired to play a game Vlad.' She heard her own thoughts saying.

"You have always been so strong and confident... it's what I have always enjoyed in you..." The deep voice of his trailed off as he took a few steps towards her, closing the space between them. "And your beauty..."

Virág looked up at him as he rose a hand to stroke her cheek.

It had been too long, she didn't know exactly how four hundred years altered him, and it was too soon. As much as she'd love to go back to where they left off from...  
Instead she slowly took a step back from him, watching him cautiously if he would be insulted by her action.

She then broke the silence.

"Why don't we go out for that hunt?"

Dracula smiled.


	4. Restless Matters

Hunting was relaxing. The dead sky filled with silence, just the gentle feeling of snow falling from the dark sky. No crickets, or any birds noisily sounding away like how it was in the summer. Just dead silence. Most of the town folk were already asleep by now, or locked up in their huts or houses. Either way, they dared not to lurk the streets after sunset, under the permanent conditions. They feared what hovered above, of what they knew lurked in the shadows when you'd least expect it. They were used to it, and raised to their children to be suspicious of outsiders. There was a schedule for them, work, eat, and get home before dark to sleep. They feared for their lives greatly, and were well aware of it every minute by constant reminders from their senses. But it didn't make it any easier or harder for the vampires to take what they needed.

Powers are what helped. To be undetected, and for much more. Vampiric powers have served endless purposes, it became a part of Virág's life in such little time just after she had changed. Just looking in the mirror needed a bit of getting used to. But it needed to be accepted, either way she was never happy with the way she looked, and there was always things wrong, or imperfections, in her mind. Killing and feeding pulled her from the silly thoughts, so she slowly started to focus everything on her skills in killing.

Vlad seemed to be impressed in the manner she killed. It was so deadly and swift, no cause of unwanted attention, so it wouldn't stir up the rest of the cattle.

"That was quick." Dracula forged through the walls with a fire in his eyes.

Virág was squeezing the throat of her victim, feeling the blood rush up the hole of the punctured wound , falling down in ripples onto her fingers. It tasted so young and rich, having so much life to it. What a shame. Not for her at least.

"I have been doing this for awhile, it comes completely natural now."

The impaler smiled as her voice echoed to his sensitive ears. The view brought a shiver to his spine, his long lost lover killing in front of his eyes. His practices in his pulsed life not only fascinated him, but he could remember it also fascinated her. Although she had no emotion encrypted on her when there was public impalement during a nice outdoor feast, she still watched anyways, never depriving attention to the moans and cries of pain of victims. He was tough, and much harsher back in those days, and he has learned to who he has hurt was uncalled for, so he would never kill any of his people once more, unless if he had to.

"You have no idea how delighted I am to see you alive after all these years, and especially that you have taken on to be immortal. One of the harshest qualities of being of our kind. But at least I have some to share it with."

Virág's eyes trailed to meet his, and there was a small shameless smirk on the side of his mouth. He flirted with her, and she took notice of it, a very strange way to flirt, but it worked.

"I could hardly believe it myself when I found out you were still alive. It definitely brought happiness to my cold heart. Not everyone who I knew when I was alive is dead. It's somewhat comforting." Virág admitted.

"Will you stay this time?" The question burned her insides.

"You know why I left." She retorted back at him.

It was one thing to marry while they weren't yet an item, but after his first marriage ended he took another marriage after serving twelve years of imprisonment. Virág was not allowed to see him, and she never heard from him either. Yet she remained pure and loyal to him, she believed in his ideas, and she had already fell in love with him. To receive such news, it made her sick. Vlad Dracula had taken a Hungarian noble girl as his wife, the king of Hungary's daughter. 

Virág watched and studied Dracula's face to see what excuse he would come up with.

"It had been twelve years, I hadn't expected you would stay around. I thought maybe you moved on. Yes, we had lots of good memories, but in order to gain the king's support I had to marry his daughter. That was the arrangement. But that did not mean that thoughts of you had left my mind. All those years.. I did a lot of thinking."

It hurt to speak of the betrayal for Virág.

"I had to come search you out, track you down, find you, confront you. You didn't even make the attempt." Anger rose from her throat, suppressing any attempts of frustration tears.

"I had so much on my mind when I was released, Virág. My son was making foolish decisions on my behalf and I had to quickly correct them. Absolutely no time was to spare. Things were getting out of hand you see." The count's eyes trailed to the floor, clearly pulled away from thoughts of the past as he spoke of it.

There was a silence as Virág couldn't find anything to say back to him. A small defeat. If he was telling the truth, he was right then. She felt terrible, even worse at the time, but now hes even right? It was frustrating for Virág, and she couldn't even arrange her emotions.

Dracula finally spared Virág any further discomfort by breaking the silence.

"Let us forget our misunderstood past. How about we draw our attention on what's to happen now."

"It's difficult to just forget memorable events. I suppose it was misunderstood due to the lack of communication, but yet it still occurred, the feelings I mean. I need time." Her eyes never released from the Count as she spoke to him. She wanted to really drill her statement into him without it going any further. But no matter what, she had a feeling he would not let this go.

Dracula ignored her request, but in a settle way.

"We should get going my lady. We wouldn't want to be detected and cause an unwanted scene. Let us head back to the castle and discuss other matters."

Virág released her grasp from the dead man and her eyes from Vlad. The Count strolled towards her direction to lead her out with his hand resting on her sides as guidance.

"As you wish Lord Impaler."


End file.
